Brilliantly Damaged
by cjcullenlawiet
Summary: Dakota is an exchange student from the United States to Britain when a strange man walks into her life. After a chance meeting she just can't seem to stop running into him. When a disaster strikes they must team up to save Britain and the world (again), but will the union last beyond the battle or will she run away from the brilliant, lonely, and damaged Doctor?
1. Summery

Summary

When Dakota signed up to become an exchange student from the United States to Great Britain she never thought that she'd end up traveling through all of time and space. Studious and bookworm-ish, she encounters a very strange man who both thrills her and scares her to death.

Author's note: I've only watched through season 3, though I decided to use Matt Smith as the Doctor for this fanfic. This takes place when the doctor is between companions (probably before the Ponds) so if I put out information that isn't exactly correct I apologize, it's because I haven't seen those episodes yet.


	2. Where'd That Box Come from?

I stretched lazily, my book falling from my lap. I lay under the shade of a tree enjoying a break from my hectic life as an exchange university student. I'd come from the United States to Britain to study for a year, and though I'd just arrived I felt settled and relaxed here. I glanced at the time and with a start began my journey back to my apartment. I would have liked to walk slowly and enjoy the rush of London, but dark was already starting to set on the city. I walked quickly for a moment until I heard a very curious sound coming from back in the park. I turned on my heel and, unsure of what was possessing me to investigate, I jogged back to the park. Very near where I had been sitting moments ago stood a blue police box.

"That couldn't have been there. I couldn't have missed it while I sat and read…" I've been told that I can be very unobservant when I read, but even with my nose stuck in a book I would have noticed that box. My curiosity was piqued but as I glanced at my watch again my fear was confirmed. I'd never make it to my apartment by dark. Sighing, I was about to leave the intriguing box behind when a man stepped out. He was very cute, though not by traditional standards. His high cheek bones and vast forehead would have been his most striking features if I'd not looked at his eyes. They gleamed like a child's, so full of hope and wonder at the world around him, but they always swam with something a shade darker; the memories and pain of someone centuries old, though he appeared to be only twenty-six or so. A tweed jacket hung from his hand and around his neck was a dashing red bowtie.

I couldn't help but stare, though luckily he hadn't noticed me anyways. He looked around innocently, whistling, until something in the grass caught his eye. He frowned as he knelt and picked up a book. In a panic I groped at my bag and came up empty. Oh no. 'He's got my book' I thought to myself, 'a handsome stranger is flipping amusedly though the pages of my book!' I pushed my nervousness down and tried to casually approach the man, who'd fallen back so he could sit and read a random passage that had caught his eye.

"Eh…Excuse me. I don't mean to…interrupt, but you seem to have found me book…"I said softly, wringing my fingers together. Shifting his attention from the book to me the man looked at me through his long side bang, which I had to admit looked very good on him. Losing my train of thought I flushed and he smiled widely at me. Closing my book he extended his arm to hand my book to me. I took a small step forward to take it, careful not to look into the interesting eyes.

"Is it a good read?" he asked. I smiled with delight and clutched the book tightly to my chest.

"Yes. It's my absolute favorite. I've read it a thousand times…" the stranger laughed softly and held out his hand, silently asking to be helped up. I took his hand timidly and pulled, heaving him to his feet.

"Tell me, what's the date?" he asked releasing my hand and giving me another smile that made me want to look away so I wouldn't flush.

"The 8th of April" I answered.

"No, no ,no, the year!" He asked intensely. Confused I muttered,

"2013. Are you okay? You weren't phoning for an ambulance in that police box, were you?" I asked, suddenly worried. Was this man sick, had he hit his head, or was he plain old bonkers? The man looked confused for a moment, looking from me to the police box and back again. Then suddenly he threw his head back in laughter. I giggled along nervously. Yup, totally bonkers.

"Oh dear, no. I'm just not when…I mean where I thought I was." He chuckled, the last of his booming laughs dying down.

"London? Where else could you be?" I asked, gesturing to the horizon full of London's finest landmarks.

"Quite right…" He said softly, though still with a smile. He paused for a moment. "Your name?"

"Dakota, Dakota Secoy" I replied easily, "Yours?"

"They call me the Doctor." He said with a half smile that felt a bit darker than it should have. I looked at him quizzically.

"The Doctor?" I replied "That's an odd name, though who am I to judge?" I said smiling. The comment earned another of his chuckles.

"Well Dakota, you don't seem to be from around here" the Doctor said, as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm from America. I'm here with an exchange program. Schooling and all that…" I said and quickly retorted "Do you appear out of nowhere very often? I know that box wasn't sitting there a moment ago. Then I heard a funny sound and there it was, and there you were strolling out if it merrily…" I laughed, curious, but joking. For a second I thought I'd offended the Doctor because his expression changed. Under his breath I could have sworn I heard his mutter something along the lines of "I really do have to fix that…the T.A.R.D.I.S is starting to attract too much attention…" my brows furrowed but I chalked it up to mishearing. When his face held its shocked expression I tried to recover his good mood. "I'm sorry, it was only a joke. Though I could have sworn… Oh, never mind. I've been reading too many of these" I said with a smile, raising my book into the air "for my own good. My imagination has run off without me."

"There is no such thing as reading too many books Ms. Secoy…" said the Doctor softly with a shake of his head. "It's nearly dark. A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at night. You'd best hurry and be off."

"Yes" I whispered, averting my gaze to my feet. "You are right. Thank you, Doctor, for returning my book to me, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said a little louder. I extended my arm and offered him my hand which he took. Firmly, I shook his hand and turned, suddenly feeling a little cold inside. I tugged my jacket closer to me and began walking at a brisk pace.

"The pleasure was mine, Dakota" I heard the Doctor say from behind me. I wanted to glance over my shoulder and give him a smile. I felt bad, he'd been in such a happy mood and then I'd gone and asked about the stupid box. Now he seemed a little distant, the darkness and age in his eyes showing through in every movement and word he spoke. It was that darkness that kept me from turning back to him.


End file.
